Completion
by PrairieLily
Summary: Everyone deserves completion - even Eurus Holmes. Picking up on the same day as "Union" this oneshot has been extended to three chapters and will be completely published by tonight. Family/romance/humour. Sherlolly in the background, and I have no idea whatsoever what to call Eurus and Greg haha!
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by a reviewer this morning, this story came to me in a flash of inspiration after what I had written to be a scene in "Union" that could either be throwaway, or something to revisit later on if the ideas struck. Little did I know it would strike so quickly. While written as a standalone story, it ties directly to "Union", the recent story of Will Holmes and Rosie Watson's wedding day preparations. This fic picks up on Rosie and Will's special day, at the reception and dance following their nuptials. As always, I own none of these characters save for my own character of Will Holmes, who is inspired by Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, and their own inspirations and the creator of the core characters, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

On this most special of special occasions, Sherlock Holmes stood next to his younger sister Eurus – though at this stage in the game the term "younger" was purely relative – as they played together a very special piece that his son, John Victor William – known simply as Will – had composed many years ago for his beloved Aunt on the occasion of her birthday.

Sherlock smiled warmly and contentedly at his son, dancing with his bride Rosie. Watching the younger Holmes gliding over the dance floor, it occurred to him that his son was nearly his doppleganger. Will seemed to be the man that Sherlock may have been from the start, had the events of his childhood set into motion by Eurus hadn't played out the way they did.

He glanced over at his wife of 25 years, Dr. Molly Hooper, and briefly thought back to their own wedding day. Molly had been a vision to behold, he could hardly believe it himself that day – and Sherlock Holmes was a man who generally believed what his own eyes were telling him. His eyes momentarily glanced over his best friend (and father of the bride), Dr. John Watson, chatting casually with Mycroft. John had seemed to settle in to the celebration quite comfortably once his fatherly duty had been performed by walking his only child down the aisle. Sherlock was grateful that Rosie, looking remarkably like her mother Mary in her wedding attire, had managed to overhaul some memories for her father.

But for a man who made his living observing and deducing, Sherlock completely and utterly failed to notice the intense gaze shared by Eurus and one of his closest and oldest friends – save for John of course – retired DI Greg Lestrade.

Greg, recently retired from Scotland Yard, had found himself suddenly bored to death. Mrs. Hudson had casually remarked to Molly earlier that day that to her memory, even Sherlock at his most bored and restless hadn't been as desperate for something to occupy himself as Greg now was. It were as if the man had all the time in the world now to do whatever he wanted, and he hadn't the faintest clue what that even meant. Even today, though invited as an honoured guest by both Rosie and Will, Greg had taken it upon himself to wrangle everyone and everything into a day of absolute perfection. No last minute detail was left unsupervised or neglected. Now that the vows had been said, the speeches delivered, and the celebration fully underway, he allowed himself the luxury of relaxing.

Earlier in the day, however, he had found himself with the perplexing impulse to flirt with Eurus, after he had busted Rosie skulking too close to the room where Will was preparing himself and had promptly escorted her back to her own room, lest she "botch the day" as he had warned her. He smiled softly at the memory of Eurus scolding him about old wives tales.

Eurus Holmes, of all people. Eurus! Bloody! HOLMES! The havoc she had wreaked on so many lives so many years ago made the entire notion absolutely ludicrous. And yet, he found himself mesmerized by the warmth in her smile and the contentment in her bright blue eyes. It was no secret that Eurus Holmes, over the course of many years and much contact with family, had found her humanity and discovered that she did have a heart after all. The transformation and – for want of a better term – rehabilitation of this woman had made her virtually unrecognizable from the person who had unleashed Jim Moriarty on London – and indeed, on Sherlock himself.

Indeed, Eurus didn't recognize herself either now, thinking back. It were as if the person she had been back then were a complete stranger. And though Greg himself wasn't exactly a stranger, she known him for over 25 years now – she had never looked upon him with the eyes she suddenly found herself holding his warm brown-eyed gaze with. She almost passed it off as sentiment inspired by the closeness of family and the events of the day, but decided that perhaps this was something worth exploring.

And so, standing next to her big brother and playing her share of the duet her nephew had composed, Eurus found herself basking in the warmth of Greg Lestrade's eyes and the hint of a curious smile that relaxed his face. His expression alone was so relaxed that the lines he had earned through years of police work had nearly vanished. For a moment, Greg's youth returned, an observation not lost on Eurus.

As their bows gracefully passed over the strings of their instruments in the final strains of the music, the dance ended and the guests broke into applause. Sherlock glanced over at Eurus, still holding Greg's gaze, and held his hand out to her. Eurus turned her head just long enough to smile at her brother and take his hand, as they bowed serenely and stepped down from the stage. Sherlock smiled, completely clueless, as Greg suddenly appeared at the steps leading down from the stage platform, offering his hand to assist Eurus to the dance floor.

John, standing next to Molly, noticed the looks that Eurus and Greg had shared. His jaw dropped slightly and he turned to Molly.

"Bloody hell Molly, did you just see that?" Sherlock, approaching him with glasses in hand, handed one of them to him.

"See what, John?" Molly asked innocently. Of COURSE she had seen it. She wasn't blind. Eurus may be older now, but she wasn't dead. She was a woman of extraordinary brilliance and cleverness unmatched – but she was, after all, still just a woman. But, Molly wasn't telling John Watson any of that. She was going to enjoy watching John and her husband work THIS deduction out.

"That – over there – Eurus and… Greg?" John waved his hand out towards the dance floor.

Sherlock, alerted to the revelation by John's hand gesturing over towards his sister and longtime Scotland Yard cronie, looked over himself. His eyebrows furrowed as he blinked several times. As the string quartet launched into their next waltz, his eyes grew large as Greg took Eurus's hand and led her to the dance floor, drawing her into a waltz.

This wasn't just any waltz. This was not a formal ballroom dance performance. They were dancing closely together, their eyes locked and small smiles gracing their faces. Their close proximity as they moved together to the music as one singular body made it clear that these things all came together in one unmistakable conclusion.

John and Sherlock recognized that look a mile away. John had shared it with Mary on their wedding day. Sherlock had shared it with Molly on theirs. Rosie and Will were sharing it at that very moment. And Eurus Holmes and Greg Lestrade, bafflingly, were sharing it now as well.

"What on earth," Sherlock managed to breathe out, when he had finally finished blinking.

"I know, right? Sherlock what is in this wine anyway?" John asked, bringing the glass up to take a good long pull.

"Scotch. On the rocks," Sherlock replied absently. "What the hell… that's my sister. My baby sister. How… when… WHAT?"

Molly lifted her glass, supressing a belly laugh. Oh, this really WAS too good.

"Darling, for a man who has spent the past 30 years gaining international renown for his skills of observation and deduction, you are being amazingly thick right now. I mean, astoundingly, mind blowingly THICK." She winked at her husband as he turned to look at her, confused and bewildered.

"But… she's my baby sister. She's not supposed to… I mean…"

"Oh, stuff the protective big brother routine, Sherlock," Molly snorted. "Eurus is a woman, and not a young one anymore either. She has found her humanity and she deserves every scrap of happiness that that offers up to her. She is well overdue for a little romance, I think." She reached over to her husband and took his hand, drawing him close to her. She wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest, sighing happily.

"Well," Sherlock finally conceded. "She could do a hell of a lot worse than Greg Lestrade." He smiled at the couple, who had seemingly shut out everyone and everything in the room.

"True that," John admitted. "Maybe she'll keep Greg out of our hair now. The man has been bored to distraction. He hasn't a clue what to do with himself anymore and now that Rosie and Will are married, he hasn't got the wedding to occupy his time anymore.

"Well… maybe not THIS wedding," Molly hinted slyly. "They do make an adorable couple, don't you think? She really is a beautiful woman and Greg has always been a sexy little hottie. He hasn't lost any of that over the years."

Sherlock's eyes grew large as he looked down at his wife. Molly grinned back at him. "Well, not as sexy hot as YOU my love, but I mean… strictly speaking… Greg has always been a handsome man." Sherlock blinked down at Molly, speechless. "What? I'm married Sherlock, I'm not blind."

"Neither of them are getting any younger, I suppose," Sherlock said, sighing with resignation. John, still standing next to them, drained his glass.

"None of us are, mate. Do you realize that we could potentially be grandparents as early as 9 months from now? And Eurus a great-aunt. I suppose you're right, Molly. Maybe this is the final piece in the puzzle that makes up Eurus's humanity." Molly smiled at him and handed him her empty glass, indicating wordlessly that she'd like a refill.

"John, you told me many years ago that being in a relationship would complete me, and you were absolutely right. I don't know why it never once occurred to me that Eurus may need that same sense of completion." Sherlock smiled at his best friend, then turned his face down to kiss Molly's hair. Redirecting his gaze, he watched his sister and his friend lost in the wonderment of the very first stages of something that had the potential to be so very special.

"Well, I need a refill. Molly, what did you have?" John asked, turning his eyes towards the bar.

"Oh, it doesn't matter John. Surprise me." Molly tore her eyes away from the dance floor long enough to gaze up at Sherlock. John rolled his eyes and shook his head as they shared a rather involved kiss.

"I don't think there is a single surprise left in this room," he muttered, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

He couldn't WAIT for Mycroft to catch wind of this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Plot bunnies, damned plot bunnies! I wish to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed, but especially BoffinPenwings for her review and her PM chat, dropping plot bunnies into my brain on the sly and encouraging me to continue with Eurus's redemption arc and her and Greg's story. I thought, once again, that "Completion" was a simple oneshot. WRONG! I hope that I have managed to compose a story that won't disappoint, but after last night's pondering while washing dishes, I feel satisfied with where I've taken the characters and how I've gotten them there. The conclusion to this story will be posted in two separate chapters as there was a clear break from where I started last night, and where I picked it up again this morning after needing both sleep and this story's conclusion to come to me._

* * *

John Watson, having returned to Sherlock and Molly with their refills, leaned in towards his best friend's ear and cleared his throat awkwardly and loudly to get his attention.

"Do you hear something?" Sherlock mumbled into Molly's mouth.

Molly giggled softly, murmuring back, "Mmmm, not a thing, love."

John rolled his eyes and sighed. "Molly," he said loudly, "if you don't take your glass I will drink it for you. And then I will drink Sherlock's. And then I will drink my own. You do _not_ want to know what happens when I start mixing my liquor and consuming it in quick succession."

"He's right, you know, darling," Sherlock mumbled. With one final quick kiss, he grinned down at his wife before looking over at his best friend. "Thank you, John," he said, reaching out for his glass. "I suppose the atmosphere finally got to us. Apologies."

John shook his head and chuckled. It had been quite a day. His eyes scanned the dance floor, wondering where Rosie and Will had gotten to, when he spotted Eurus and Greg, still dancing as if they were the only people in the world. That one was going to take a while to process. He only wished that their happiness wouldn't be so short lived. Eurus, after all, was still going to have to return to Sherrinford on Monday morning, and who knew when she would be able to return to London again. Their only hope, he supposed, would be if Greg were to be allowed to visit her there, but that wasn't ideal either, with the total lack of privacy.

Sherlock seemed to sense what his best friend was thinking. "I really think the only two people here tonight who are happier than those two are our children," he said, sadly. "If only there were some way to extend their time together."

Molly wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, resting her head on his chest. She watched Eurus and Greg sadly, thinking.

"Is Mycroft still here?" she suddenly asked. "He managed to get her day pass extended to a full weekend. Surely there must be some way to increase the frequency and duration of her leaves from Sherrinford. If anyone can manage that, it has to be Mycroft."

John scanned the room quickly, trying to spot the elder Holmes brother. He squinted as he thought he saw a flash of… Lady Alicia Smallwood? John watched as she ordered two glasses of wine and carried them outside onto the terrace.

What on earth was she doing here? Not unless Mycroft… oh that sly bastard. Was he still seeing her after all these years? When Sherlock had asked Mycroft in a fit of little brother sass several years back whether or not he still had Lady Smallwood's private number, Mycroft had haughtily denied it.

Well, he supposed, if Lady Smallwood were here, that must mean that Mycroft couldn't be that far away either. He couldn't think of any other reason for her to be in attendance.

"I haven't seen him in at least an hour, now that I think about it," Sherlock replied, scanning the room quickly himself. He mustn't know yet about Eurus and Greg then. I don't think they even knew themselves until about six hours ago."

"I think I know where he is, Sherlock," John said, motioning with his head. "This way, mate."

"Wait boys, wait… hold up…" Molly said, reaching for both their arms. "Sherlock, you're right, Mycroft doesn't know yet, so how are we going to explain to him why we want him to see if he could extend Eurus's time away from Sherrinford?"

Sherlock gazed down at his wife as if what he were to say were the most obvious thing in the world. "We tell him, of course. Mycroft isn't completely unaware of the benefits of romantic love. I'm sure even he must see once he's told, how this can only be a good thing for our sister."

"Well, yes, but… he's Mycroft. He doesn't like it when things spin out of his control. And Eurus entering into a romantic relationship with Greg Lestrade, or anyone for that matter, is most definitely out of his control. Not to mention the fact that he isn't going to like that he didn't see this coming. Neither of you saw it, I doubt Mycroft did either, even if he does claim to be all-knowing and all-seeing."

Sherlock and John shared a look. _"Molly has a point,"_ Sherlock communicated to his best friend, silently.

John smirked. _"But it's going to be SO worth it to see the look on his face."_ Sherlock couldn't hold back the grin of mischief.

Molly frowned. "I know what you're thinking, William Sherlock Scott Holmes." She crossed her arms at the look of innocence her husband gave her.

"John Hamish Watson, stop thinking. She's blaming me again for your ideas," Sherlock said with a mock scowl.

"Oh, give me strength," Molly muttered, as she led the two men towards the terrace doors.

Outside, Mycroft and Lady Smallwood were enjoying the cool night air and their wine, almost, but not quite as much as they were enjoying each other's company. Seated closely on a small outdoor loveseat, they seemed about as aware of their surroundings outside as Eurus and Greg were on the dance floor.

"Does this remind you of anything, darling," Lady Smallwood whispered softly, taking Mycroft's hand and caressing the gold band he wore on his right ring finger. "The lovely clear night, the stars, the moonlight, the wine, the romance…"

Her words were cut off with a soft kiss from Mycroft. "Perhaps," he said, pulling back enough to look at her and taking her hand, his fingers playing over the ring she wore. "But you know darling Alicia, in my advancing years, my memory seems to be failing me. Perhaps you could remind me?"

They leaned into each other for another, more involved kiss just as Sherlock, Molly, and John approached the doorway. Spotting them as she began to advance through onto the terrace, Molly stopped short and barely managed to suppress a squeak of surprise. "Oh my God!" she whispered, turning around to face Sherlock and John, shoving them back into the hall. "It's Mycroft and Lady Smallwood! They're out there snogging like teenagers!"

John and Sherlock both frowned, looking at each other. Well this certainly put a new spin on things.

"Of _course_!" Sherlock hissed as the revelation struck him. "He wasn't lying to me when he told me he no longer had her private number. He doesn't _need_ it anymore. They're _living together_! Oh, that sneaky bastard!"

Molly brought her hands up to her face. " _Alright Holmes"_ , she said to herself, _"get it together. We're on a mission for Eurus. Stay focused."_

The trio, having moved several feet away from the doorway, failed to notice in their shock that Mycroft and Lady Smallwood had returned to the ballroom. Their presence was only made known when Mycroft said, "Hello, brother mine. Were you heading outside? The night air is lovely, and it is quite stifling in here."

Sherlock swallowed and glanced at John, then Molly. "We were just… yes we were actually looking for you. We had no idea you were outside. Is that where you've been all this time?" Sherlock put on his best look of innocence, the only one that had at least a 35% chance of fooling his older brother.

"Oh. Well, then, you've found me. What was it you wanted then?" he asked casually. "I hope it isn't anything too seri…" he trailed off, his eyes becoming wide and his jaw becoming slack.

Lady Smallwood looked up at him, and then in the direction his gaze had fallen on. She smiled thoughtfully as she spotted what Mycroft had just seen. There was definitely something in the air tonight, she thought to herself, giving Mycroft's hand a squeeze.

"Oh, shit," John muttered softly as he realized what – or rather who – Mycroft had just spotted.

Sherlock sighed heavily, bringing his hand up to his forehead. Molly, beside him, winced as she muttered something unintelligible.

"I… they… what… why was I not… how did I not see…" Mycroft stammered as he finally found his voice.

There, still on the dance floor, but now standing off to the side together by a nearby table, were Eurus and Greg, still seemingly glued together. Greg spoke softly to Eurus as her face was turned up towards his, her expression unmistakable. The look on Greg's face was obvious as well. They were absolutely, utterly smitten with each other.

"Yes, well… that," Sherlock began to say, looking across the ballroom at his sister and sounding rather sheepish. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brows for a brief moment. "We were actually about to talk to you about that… them… this." He took a deep breath, letting it out in a gush of frustration.

"Since when is our sister… how did I not know this? I know I haven't slipped _this_ much," he said, helplessly.

"Mycroft," Molly said soothingly as she sidled up to her brother in law and slipping her hand into the crook of his free arm. "You really can't be blamed for not knowing. _We_ didn't even know until about an hour ago ourselves. In fact I'd be willing to bet that Eurus and Greg didn't even guess that this would happen. It's been rather… sudden."

"Sudden? Sudden indeed. Oh damnit," Mycroft said. "This certainly complicates things. How is she to maintain a relationship while she's away…"

"So…" John started to say, "you mean you're not upset that Eurus and Greg Lestrade are apparently an item?"

"Oh heavens no," Mycroft said. "Relationships have done nothing but benefit her mental stability and well being. Even I understand the benefits of being in love. I'm not a machine, after all. There is a heart in this chest somewhere."

Lady Smallwood smirked at him. "Indeed, Mycroft," she said, shaking her head.

"So, tell me, brother mine," Sherlock said suddenly, after noticing something suspicious and having his small deductions come together into a rather large conclusion. "How long have you and Lady Smallwood – or should I say Lady HOLMES, been married?"

Mycroft blushed while his companion rolled her eyes. "I thought you were going to tell them years ago, Mycroft. Heavens do I have to do everything myself?"

Mycroft cleared his throat and straightened his posture. "Well, if you must know, this very day is our 20th wedding anniversary. Oh, don't be so shocked. Did you really think it was mere brotherly compassion that compelled me to be so forgiving when it came to Eurus and the liberties she's gained over the years?" Sherlock shook his head. The day was beginning to catch up to him and they hadn't even begun to deal with their immediate predicament.

"Yes, well, congratulations, we are very happy for you Mycroft, now to the matter at hand. WHAT do we do about Eurus and Greg? Are you really going to allow her incarceration to cut short what may be her only chance at true love?" Molly glared at him, waiting patiently.

"Darling, can't you make some phone calls? I know you have influence when it comes to your sister," Lady Smallwood pleaded. "There must be something you can do?" She squeezed her husband's waist hopefully. "I mean really, Mycroft. Just look at them. They remind me of _us_ twenty five years ago. We cannot allow them to lose this opportunity. Just think what we may have missed out on if you hadn't taken a chance and allowed your heart to open up to the idea of us."

Mycroft looked over at where Eurus and Greg had finally seated themselves. They had finally torn their eyes off of each other and seemed to be enjoying the gathering, watching Rosie and Will on the dance floor. Every now and then, Eurus would lean in towards Greg and whisper something to him, prompting him to look to her and smile warmly.

Mycroft sighed in resignation. They were right, all of them, and he felt inclined to agree with them anyway. This could be Eurus's only chance at living out the rest of her life relatively normally. There was absolutely no doubt whatsoever that Eurus was not the same woman she had been decades ago, so perhaps it was time to attempt to give her a permanent change of scenery. In fact… he thought, oh my, he hadn't lost it. yes indeed, he _was_ still a genius.

Mycroft knew exactly what he was going to propose to the authorities at Sherrinford.

However, he thought to himself, perhaps he would be best to keep the finer details of the request he was planning to submit under wraps for now. No need to inspire false hope in anyone, least of all Eurus.

"I will make some phone calls," he said finally, "but it will have to wait until first thing tomorrow morning. The authorities at Sherrinford will be in their quarters right now sleeping. In the meantime, shall we just enjoy the rest of this joyous evening? I have yet to dance with my beautiful new niece and the night grows short."


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft Holmes followed Lady Alicia Smallwood to their front door, reaching into the closet to retrieve her coat. He gave it a quick shake as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and held it up for her to slip her arms into. Turning around, she turned her face up to kiss her husband goodbye.

"Call me when you've returned from Sherrinford, darling," she said to him with a smile.

"Of course. First thing. I promise." Mycroft returned the smile, crossing his hands behind his back serenely.

Mycroft stood at the door for a moment after it had closed behind her, smiling to himself. This was going to be such a long day, but it was going to be a very, very good one. With a light heart, he turned to retrieve his phone, and began texting:

 _Family meeting at your flat in one hour. I will provide breakfast._

 _Uncle_

Mycroft thought a moment, and then a few more messages, all the same:

 _Family meeting at W &R's in one hour. Breakfast provided._

 _MH_

Finally, one last text, to Greg Lestrade.

 _Family meeting at W &R's in one hour. Bring Eurus. Breakfast will be served._

 _MH_

* * *

Greg Lestrade, having been too preoccupied with Eurus the night before, had forgotten to overindulge at the bar that had been available at Will and Rosie Holmes's wedding reception. In retrospect, he was glad for the serendipitous oversight, because he had just received a strange text from Mycroft. His lack of a hangover was going to allow him to process whatever was about to happen.

He sighed with resignation. He had really been hoping to be able to spend more time than this with Eurus before she had to return to Sherrinford tomorrow morning. Oh well – they had both walked into this with eyes wide open knowing full well that they likely wouldn't get to have a fairy tale ending.

He glanced over to the window where Eurus stood, basking in the warmth of the sunlight pouring in. Her eyes were closed and a small smile graced her face, softening the lines that she had developed over the passing years.

"Just a moment darling," she said to Greg, without turning around, "I'm about to come in for a landing. There's a tree just over there where I've been hoping to build my nest. I'm nearly home now."

Greg stood behind her, waiting. He knew what she was doing, he had known for years about the metaphors she had created for herself. At some point with the passage of time and the contact with family, while she was transitioning from her old self to her new self, the girl on the plane had transformed herself into a bird, free to fly and free to land wherever and whenever she chose.

When Greg saw her expression change, he knew she had landed. Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"How were the skies this morning, love?" he asked, as she leaned her head back to rest on his collarbone.

"Beautiful and clear and warm," she said simply. "I could see forever from up there… but something has happened, hasn't it Gregory?" She broke the moment, turning around to face him, concern on her face.

"Oh, just Mycroft," he said casually, trying to banish her worry. "He texted that there's to be a family meeting in an hour at Will and Rosie's flat. He told me to bring you. I confess I had hoped to spend more time than that with you today. Our time together is so short now. Last night it felt like it would last forever, but this morning it seems we've woken up in the real world after all."

Eurus smiled sadly, her eyes focused on his collar. She turned her face to look up at him. "It is what it is. Well I suppose we should get ready to go. The commute to their flat will take some time."

* * *

"A family meeting at Will and Rosie's," Sherlock said to Molly as he strode into the living room with his mug. "I wonder if he's called Sherrinford yet about extending Eurus's leave?"

"I really have no idea, with Mycroft who knows what he's arranged. Turns out the man is chock full of surprises, isn't he." Molly, carrying her own cup, followed her husband into the living room.

"Indeed," said John as he entered the room, rubbing his temples. "Do me a favour Sherlock. The next time we're at a party, don't put scotch in my wine?"

Sherlock laughed out loud, causing John to wince. "Oh stop that you mean bastard. It's bad enough my head feels the size of a medicine ball, and about as heavy. Now we have to meet Mycroft for a family consult. Give me bloody strength."

John winced at a new voice in the doorway. Mrs Hudson, looking perplexed and holding her phone said simply, "Since when am I invited to family meetings? I'm only your landlady." Molly laughed softly.

"Oh Mrs. Hudson," Molly said lightly. "Have the years not taught you yet that you are not merely our landlady? Mycroft has finally learned over the years that family is not just DNA. I believe Sherlock drove that point home to him many years ago when Mycroft wanted John to leave the room once, because it was about family, and Sherlock insisted that was why he was to stay."

"Ah well then. Which one of you dysfunctional kin wishes to drive then?" she asked, holding up her car keys.

* * *

Will and Rosie Holmes, having arrived home late and awoken early, tied into the pot of coffee they had made after receiving the mysterious text message from Uncle Mycroft.

"What do you suppose he's on about?" Rosie asked, yawning. She hunted through the cupboards for the tea pot, knowing they would need that prepared as well.

"It's Uncle Mycroft, who knows really. I suspect it has something to do with Aunt Eurus and Greg though. Did you see them last night? Just when I thought the day couldn't possibly be more perfect and beautiful, our Aunt found a little romance. With Greg Lestrade of all people!" Will arranged cups and plates on the kitchen cupboard. He paused a moment as he heard the doorbell ring. "Ah, that must be Uncle," he said, walking over to the door.

* * *

When nearly everyone had assembled in the dining room, Mycroft glanced at his watch. Anytime now, he thought. Sure enough, the doorbell rang. Smiling, he watched as Rosie went to answer it.

"Morning Mycroft," Greg said lightly. "Let me know when to swing around to collect Eurus. We had planned a bit of an outing for later in the afternoon, after the gift opening."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gregory, you must have misunderstood," Mycroft said, his hands crossed behind his back. The taller man paused a moment for effect. "This meeting is for family, would you like coffee, or tea? Breakfast is, as I mentioned, served. Please find a seat, we have two left at the table."

A look of confusion passed over Eurus's face. Well, at least Greg would be able to spend this time with her after all, in a way.

When everyone had seated themselves after collecting from the continental breakfast that had been set out, Mycroft stood and spoke, looking directly at Eurus and Greg.

"It came to my attention last night that the two of you seem to have reached a new level in your relationship. As a result, last night Sherlock, Molly, and John asked me call Sherrinford so that I might request an extension of your leave. However, upon brief reflection, I decided that this would not be the ideal course of action."

Molly frowned and looked to Sherlock, sitting next to her. Sherlock returned the look briefly, reaching over to take her hand. Giving it a squeeze, he turned his eyes back to his brother.

"So… she isn't to be granted an extension of the weekend then?" John asked, sounding slightly crestfallen. He gave Mycroft a steady look, then clearing his throat, averted his eyes to stare into his tea cup, an old habit he had developed to control his temper when he felt his hackles rising.

"No. I did not request an extension. Greg, I'm going to have to ask you to accompany myself and Eurus back to Sherrinford this morning. It is of utmost importance that you be there." Mycroft stole a glance to his sister, whose face seemed to have fallen ten miles, her bright blue eyes glistening with tears she fought to keep from falling. Since Mycroft had discovered years ago that he did, indeed, have a heart, there were times such as this when he wished he hadn't found it. Seeing his baby sister heartbroken made his own heart ache deeply. But this was only momentary, he reminded himself. Clearing his throat, he turned to Greg as the retired DI spoke.

"Why do you need me at Sherrinford then?" Greg's disappointment was beginning to turn into annoyance at the toying of Eurus's heart by her oldest brother. He reached around behind Eurus and wrapped his arm protectively around her sagging shoulders.

Mycroft paused, thinking and composing how he was going to drop this on everyone without letting his face give anything away. Finally, he spoke, smiling inwardly.

"It occurred to me last night that the best thing for my sister would be to not attempt a long distance relationship with you from Sherrinford. This would not only be difficult and possibly backtrack her progress, but it wouldn't be fair to you either. Perhaps it was the occasion and all of those strange little romantic sentiments, but the thought came to me that who would be a more perfect person to assume permanent protective custody of her than a retired Scotland Yard Detective Inspector?"

Sherlock's head snapped up. "Permanent protective custody? Mycroft, what exactly did you request?"

Mycroft cleared his throat and took a sip from his cup.

"I requested, based upon her progress and the fact that she appears to no longer require incarceration, that she be released from Sherrinford permanently. I was going to wait until this morning to contact them, but again... the sentiments of the evening. I contacted them last night after all, and this morning, I received word that my request had been approved. Eurus's release is being arranged as I speak, and I require Greg to accompany us so that we might deal with the documentation and he formally assume custody of her. From there, he shall escort her to the helicopter. And from there… we return to London." He smiled at his sister, whose expression had transformed from devastation to absolute amazement and joy. "Permanently."

Eurus's hands flew up to her face as she closed her eyes and leaned into Greg's embrace.

She found herself aloft, the wind blowing gently over her wings and the sunlight warming her feathers. Soaring above, she quickly found the tree she had chosen, and found to her amazement that a nest had been built. As she came in for a landing, Eurus found herself joined suddenly by her mate, and knew that finally, after all these years and all of the countless little transformations, she was home.


End file.
